Hogwarts, United
by casimchr000
Summary: It's 15 years since the battle of Hogwarts and some things, such as the house superiority and bitter rivalries never change. What happens when a new face with a secret shows up and turns everything on its head? Throw in two ex arch enemies who haven't been back to Hogwarts since the last battle; and things will never be the same. A Superwhovengelockpotter of epic proportions!
1. You're A Witch, Kennedy

**NEW STORY FROM ME! Not gonna lie, this story makes me very happy. What I did, pretty much, was take all my favorite characters, from every show, lock them in a fan-fiction, deage them so they were Hogwarts age, and sort them. Then I added an OC, and just...let things unfold! Thus this story was born! Expect two updates every weekend, and at about thirty chapters, this story should be all posted before thanksgiving! Yaay. **

**Summary: Kennedy Hooper has just been informed she's a witch. Unfortunately, she's fifteen years old; and is magically illiterate, having been raised in the muggle world. Fortunately, she hasn't spent the last four years being taught the Hogwarts class hierarchy and house-specific roles each student is taught to play. Kennedy is sure to make a splash, and maybe, just maybe, she's the key to changing everything, at least, if she has anything to say about it. But Kennedy has a secret; a secret that could ruin everything.**

**Disclaimer: Any character familiar to you; does not belong to me. (I wish!) Kennedy is my pride and joy, she's definitely mine. Everyone else is not. :( **

**Let the show begin!**

"So."

Kennedy shifted uneasily in her seat, unsure of what to think of the man in front of her.

Her papa had told her the man had come all the way from London to speak with them in their home, found in the heart of America, Washington D.C. He said the man worked for the British government, and that he would help.

Kennedy found the man slightly intimidating. His dress was impeccable, his suit probably specifically tailored to his thin frame, his chin raised haughtily towards the ceiling, eyes peering down his nose at her. He would've been more intimidating if his tie weren't decorated with tiny umbrellas, but Kennedy didn't say a word.

"Do you know why I'm here?" The man asked, accent prominent.

Kennedy looked to her father, who nodded encouragingly before she answered.

"Papa found a letter when he was packing up my mothers things, a letter inviting me to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was sent when I was eleven, but my mom hid it."

The man, who stood in front of her living room fireplace, began to pace.

"Witchcraft and wizardry, you say?" The man mused, observing Kennedy and her father sternly. "Do you believe in witchcraft and wizardry?"

Kennedy hesitated. "Mum always said that magic didn't exist, but she said lots of things that turned out to be untrue, so I'm uncertain."

"Have you ever seen magic?" The man asked.

"I can do things sometimes; unlock doors without touching them, have things appear just by thinking about them, one time I think I made my mother go mute just because I was angry. If I really think about doing something, it happens."

The man stopped, his eyes narrowed. "You can control it?"

Kennedy felt her father move to stand behind her, his hands resting comfortably on her shoulders. "Kennedy?" Her father spoke softly, but when she looked up his gaze was hard and trained on the man.

"Yes, Papa?"

"The book in my study, the Jane Austen one. Get it for me?"

Kennedy lifted her hands and the door to the study burst open, a book appearing out of the shadows to drift slowly into Kennedy's outstretched hands.

The mans eyes widened at the sight of the book, and he turned away to stare into the fireplace for a moment. He turned abruptly to sit down next to Kennedy, a polished piece of wood held gently in his hands.

"My name is Mycroft Holmes. I am a wizard, and I work for the wizarding government, called the ministry of magic. I believe that you, Miss Hooper, are a witch."

Kennedy's eyes widened. "How can you tell?"

"Besides your previous display?" Mycroft Holmes asked dryly. "This," he looked down at the piece of wood in his hand, "this is my wand. All wizards have one; one made specifically for them. Some wands may work well enough for you, others will react negatively, but one will never work as good as the wand that is specifically yours. All wands respond, in their own way to magic. Your father; he's not a wizard, so were he to hold my wand," Mycroft handed his wand to her father, who took it and flicked it harshly with a grimace. Mycroft winced at the harsh handling of his wand, taking it back gratefully when Kennedy's father was finished with it. Mycroft flicked his wand and golden sparks appeared from the tip. Kennedy grinned, and catching her off guard, Mycroft tossed his wand to her. She caught it on reflex and immediately red sparks appeared and ricocheted. Everyone in the room ducked, and then made eye contact. For the first time since the meeting had begun, Mycroft Holmes softened, just slightly, before he let out a smirk.

"That, Miss Hooper, is magic."

**Meet my OC, her father, and Mycroft Holmes! Be prepared to meet A LOT of familiar faces over the course of this story; every chapter is someone new! I'm quite excited!**

**I would love to hear what you're thinking as the story progresses! Reviews and Follows and Favorites make me very happy! I love all my dear readers in a platonic and totally noncreepy way. :)) Onto Chapter two! **

**~CLC~**


	2. The Ravenclaw

**Here it is! Chapter Two! We met Mycroft in chapter one; it's time to meet someone new! (Bet ya can't guess! ;)) You'll actually meet two someones this chapter; let's see if you can get them both! **

**Recap: Kennedy Hooper is a witch, Mycroft Holmes works for the ministry of magic, and someone messed up somewhere because Kennedy should've been enrolled in school four years ago! Also; what's with the freaky amount of control she has over her magic? Is that normal? Plus; What's Mycroft going to do about it? **

**Disclaimer: Any character familiar to you; does not belong to me. (I wish!) Kennedy is my pride and joy, she's definitely mine. Everyone else is not. :(**

Kennedy found herself summarily dismissed from the conversation so the "adults" could talk. At first Kennedy was irritated at the blatant dismissal, but her father wasn't known for speaking quietly, and from her perch on the third step of the staircase, located directly outside the living room doors, Kennedy heard every word her father spoke.

Molly, Kennedy's younger sister sat next to her, each girl with a bowl of soup in her hands, both eavesdropping shamelessly.

"I know she's special, she's my daughter; of course she's special!"

Mycroft spoke too softly to be heard, but Kennedy easily followed the one-sided conversation.

"Yes, we received a letter when she was eleven, but only the one, and that was nearly five years ago."

Silence. Then,

"My cousin, he received hundreds of letters, owls tormented our home for weeks, and when we fled, a school representative was sent to retrieve him!"

A scoff,

"Oh, right, of course, because he was a special case, I understand, but it's been years!"

"The battle was 15 years ago. I understand a backlog for the first few years, but this is ridiculous!"

A deep sigh,

"Right. Apology accepted. The past is the past, the reason you're here, is for the future. My baby needs schooling; and she's four years behind. What are you going to do about it?"

"Alright. That's a start."

Another deep sigh.

"That's acceptable. I do apologize, Mr. Holmes. It's just, she's my daughter, and it's my job to make sure she gets the best. She deserves it."

After a few moments, the door to the living room opened. Mycroft raised a brow when he saw the girls perched on the staircase, but their father just shook his head before ushering Mycroft out the door.

Kennedy sent her dad a grin when he returned. "So what now?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "They're sending over a tutor to catch you up as best they can over the summer, and we'll head up to Diagon Alley, a wizarding community in London, a week before school starts. Come August 31st; and you'll be at Hogwarts."

"So I am a witch." Kennedy confirmed.

Her father moved to sit in between his two daughters. "Yes. You are a witch."

"Am I a witch?" Molly jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. You haven't shown any magical signs, but some don't. We'll have to wait to see if you get a letter next year."

Molly, studious and smart as she was, frowned thoughtfully. "But that means that I'll know when I'm eleven. Kennedy didn't get to know until just now, and she's fifteen. That's not very fair."

Their father smiled. "It's not, is it? But it's okay, because she's going now."

Kennedy smiled at her sister and father. "So when does my tutoring start?"

He shrugged. "Whenever your tutor shows up."

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Her tutor showed up bright and early the next morning, before Kennedy's clock had even hit 8am, Mycroft Holmes as escort. Mycroft Holmes did the introductions.

"Miss Hooper, this is my younger brother Sherlock Holmes. He will be in your year at Hogwarts; he's a Ravenclaw. Sherlock: Behave." Then Mycroft took his leave.

The boy was tall and lean, pale skinned with a shock of dark curly hair and a snooty nose similar to his brothers. He strode into the dining room as if he owned the place, piling books onto the table. Kennedy followed behind him, bemused and watching. When the boy was satisfied with his piles, he turned to acknowledge her.

Kennedy sent him a bright smile and the boy; Sherlock, sniffed. "So exactly how stupid are you?" He asked lightly.

Kennedy furrowed her brows, unsure if she should be offended or not. "Pardon?"

"How much do you know about the wizarding community? About magic? Anything?"

"Oh. Well, when you put it that way, I guess very stupid."

Sherlock sighed, slightly exasperated. "I assumed as much. We'll have to start at the beginning then." He moved a stack of books in front of Kennedy, who pulled the first book toward her and opened the first page. After the first few sentences she sighed. This was going to be an interesting summer that was certain.

**SHERLOCK! I have to say, I ADORE writing young sherlock. He's such a butthead. If you're wondering, he's a 5th year, same as Kennedy. Next chapter maybe up earlier, because I love you all!**

**Reviews and follows and favorites, are appreciated but not mandatory. I do enjoy them though! ;) **

**~CLC~**


	3. Tutoring

**Bringing you, Chapter Three! **

**Recap: Kennedy Hooper is a witch, Mycroft Holmes works for the ministry of magic, and Sherlock Holmes is the weirdest tutor Kennedy's ever had. How does he know EVERYTHING? And What if he doesn't know as much as he thinks he does? (Hint; it will involve experiments!) **

**Disclaimer: Any character familiar to you; does not belong to me. (I wish!) Kennedy is my pride and joy, she's definitely mine. Everyone else is not. :(**

Sherlock Holmes appeared on Kennedy's doorstep five days out of the week and stayed for hours at a time, the entire summer.

Kennedy understood the urgency; it was four years of learning to catch up on, and luckily for her she was a fast learner. She was learning a lot as well, but Sherlock surely was a….character.

He quoted passages from books nearly word for word, would act irritated when she asked a question and then go on a tangent for hours talking about whatever subject she'd brought up. He was a genius for his age, Kennedy doubted he even needed to go to school; he knew so much, but his social skills were, for lack of a better word, lacking. The second he entered her house his focus was on whatever subject they were going to go over that day; for Sherlock, it was the work and nothing else. Sherlock didn't really see her; he just saw a person he could amaze with his intellect. She wouldn't lie, she was amazed; and if she'd had more time, and there was less she needed to know, she'd have tried to befriend him a bit more over the summer, but circumstances being what they were, Kennedy stuck with their roles; Sherlock taught, and she learned.

Sherlock broke the summer down into segments. He stuck with book learning for the first month; wizarding law and customs for the first two weeks, a full week specifically to Hogwarts; filled with information about its teachers, classes, the four houses, and its vast history. There were three more full days on the history of the dark lord Voldemort and two days focused on the boy to man who defeated him. Then, Sherlock started the practicals.

The day practicals began, Sherlock opened the door, nearly vibrating with excitement. Instead of moving to the dining room, where their studies had been held up to this point, he made his way into the living room.

"We're breaking from notes to move onto practicals; bloody Mycroft has finally given me permission to use magic."

"You can't use magic?" Kennedy frowned, confused.

"Not in the summer, no. But we've been given special clearance because of your…circumstances." He threw a look of disdain that made Kennedy snort.

"It's not my fault my mother was certifiably insane and hid magic from me so that I didn't know I was a witch until she passed."

Kennedy pursed her lips at Sherlock's slightly stunned expression. "Too much too soon?" Kennedy inferred. Sherlock ignored her to turn away and pull out his wand.

"Using your wand isn't just funny words and fancy movements." Sherlock began. "It involves precise wand movements and correct pronunciation. For example; Wingardium Leviosa!"

When Sherlock spoke the incantation, he simultaneously flicked his wand in a precise pattern, and a book began to float in the air for a moment before softly returning to its previous position on an end table.

Kennedy smirked. "I thought you said there weren't any funny words."

Sherlock sighed, a smile tugging at his mouth. "Incorrect. I said it wasn't JUST funny words." Kennedy shrugged in agreement.

"Now, it's your turn. Where's your wand?"

Kennedy shifted nervously. "Do you have to have a wand?" She asked shiftily.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes. Your magic requires a conduit in order to travel out into a tangible spell: The words and wave pattern allow you to control what the form the magic will take as it leaves, but the wand itself is what allows one's magic to release."

"But you said before that kids have magic bursts." Kennedy argued, and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Yes, bursts! When you're young, your magic is mostly unstable, but also weak, as well. So yes, at times magic will burst; but not enough to harm anyone, and it's certainly not controlled. There are a few cases of what is called wandless magic, but even in those cases it's only a spell or two, and not consistently."

"So you're saying that continuous, controlled, wandless magic doesn't exist?" Kennedy clarified with a frown.

"I'm saying that what you're thinking of is impossible."

Kennedy narrowed her eyes, folded her arms and smirked, as the book Sherlock had cast on a minute ago, rose again, but this time seemingly of its own accord.

Sherlock's eyes widened, then he glared. "You didn't even say the incantation." He accused.

"What? That's your response?" Kennedy asked, incredulous. "I just did something you said was impossible and your response is 'I didn't even say the incantation!'"

Sherlock just glared.

Kennedy sighed, the book hitting the tabletop loudly. "What was it again? Wingardium Leviosa?"

The second the words left her mouth, the book shot up from the table, hitting the ceiling before dropping to the ground. Kennedy winced at the noise, then met Sherlock's gaze.

His eyes gleamed.

"Fascinating."

From then on, the lessons changed. The way Sherlock viewed Kennedy changed as well. While she'd previously been just a lesser being, she was now a mystery, and if she knew nothing else about Sherlock, she knew he loved solving a mystery. All of a sudden, Sherlock SAW Kennedy. She didn't know if she liked the change yet or not.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Sherlock liked to call them "experiments," where he would test her magical capabilities, seeing what she could do without wand or words. For Sherlock, it was Christmas. For Kennedy, it was helpful in its own way. She learned that using words and gestures took a less physical toll on her body, though she was still able to control her magic simply by focusing hard enough. Unfortunately, due to most of her magical control being centered in her mind, she was forced to learn occlumency which was difficult, but knowing it would help her in the long run, she persevered.

Sherlock was fascinated by the way she could control her magic, and tested her in as many different ways as he could think of. Her lessons didn't suffer, Sherlock took care to alternate between "tests" and teaching her new spells, as well as continuing with her book learning. Soon enough, the summer began to come to a close, and Sherlock finally began to tell her about what she really wanted to know; the students.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"So do you have friends?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A valid one."

Sherlock glared at Kennedy. "Of course I have friends!"

Kennedy sent him a look.

Sherlock sighed. "His name is John. He's a Gryffindor."

"Brave, chivalrous, daring confident, valiant, and courageous." Kennedy responded promptly.

Sherlock looked surprised.

"I listen." Kennedy smirked.

"Well, yes, he has all of those qualities and more. I can't stand most Gryffindor's, but John…John is different. He's less tedious than most, if nothing else."

"What do you mean by tedious?" Kennedy asked confused.

"Muggles are the epitome of tedious, Wizards and witches only slightly less so."

"That's a broad spectrum. Anyone in particular?"

"That I find tedious? How much time do you have?"

Kennedy made a face, and Sherlock smirked.

"Many Gryffindor's are boring and predictable, John is an exception."

"And an example of a boring and predictable Gryffindor would be?"

"Besides the entire house as a whole?"

"That's very judgmental of you, Sherlock." Kennedy warned.

Sherlock shrugged. "I'm not the only one who holds such an opinion, Kennedy."

"It's a wrong one."

"It's one everyone at Hogwarts has, Kennedy, so get used to it."

Kennedy frowned fiercely, and Sherlock returned her look with a glower of his own. She sighed after a moment. "Fine. Give me one example of a classic Gryffindor."

Sherlock eyed her for a moment longer before he sniffed. "Dean Winchester. His younger brother is in my house, he's a true Ravenclaw," Kennedy rolled her eyes, but Sherlock didn't seem to notice as he shuddered, but his brother,"

"You can't stand him," Kennedy inferred.

"Pardon you. Deduction is my job, not yours." Sherlock smirked. Kennedy grinned, albeit it was a bit strained.

"Who else should I be aware of?"

Sherlock opened his mouth, but paused as a thought struck him. "This is what girls do, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gossip."

Kennedy laughed. "I wouldn't really know. I don't have any girlfriends. Or guy friends for that matter."

Sherlock started at her, but he didn't comment on her last statement, instead launching into a student play by play.

"Ravenclaws are the least tedious of the lot, of course, but Slytherin isn't horrendous, and I've already mentioned Gryffindor briefly of course, but the worst house is obviously Hufflepuff; you wouldn't believe the students they have housed there; it's absolutely horrendous!"

**Sherlock was name-dropping there; did you see that! We also got the first hint of non-Sherlock characters; Yaay! You also got to hear the Kennedy's big secret! (In my HP Universe; Wandless magic isn't real life; not for most people, even the strongest wizards can only do one or two simple spells wandlessly, though not all the time. Well, except for Hadley.) **

**review/follow/favorite at will! I love them all! and you all; I love you all! :D**

**~CLC~**


	4. Kennedy's Father

**Here's Chapter Four! **

**Recap: Kennedy Hooper is going to HOWARTS! Sherlock Holmes will be there too, but what if she gets put in the WRONG house? What if she get's put in the RIGHT house? And how is she supposed to tell the difference? Time for some advice! **

**Disclaimer: Any character familiar to you; does not belong to me. (I wish!) Kennedy is my pride and joy, she's definitely mine. Everyone else is not. :(**

"So it's a hat?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Yes, it's a hat."

"And this hat is going to make the biggest decision of my school career for me?"

"That's what I've heard."

Kennedy's Father wrapped an arm around her as they walked through Hogsmeade to the school that would become Kennedy's home for the next year.

They'd spent the week in Diagon Alley, then the night in Hogsmeade, in order to get Kennedy acclimated to the wizarding world, but today was the day she would be sorted into a house, and officially move into the castle. The rest of the students would arrive the next day, but due to their circumstances, the headmistress had decided to sort her privately.

"How do you even know all this? You're a muggle." Kennedy stopped walking in order to throw her father a stern look. "Wait. Are you?"

He laughed. "I'm one hundred percent positive of that fact, yes. You know your Nana?"

Kennedy nodded. "Nana Petunia, yeah."

"Well, Nana's sister, my aunt, passed away when I was a baby."

"So when dinosaurs roamed the earth?" Kennedy joked.

Her father ruffled her hair. "Brat. Anyway, when I was a baby, my cousin came to live with me. His parents had been wizards, and my mum, your grandmother; she just knew he'd be one too. My dad, who passed before you were born, was very against magic."

"The way mum was?"

Her father winced. "In a way. But your mother was sick, my father was just wrong. He hated magic. My father treated my cousin horribly, and he taught me to do the same."

"He taught you to hate magic, or to treat your cousin horribly?"

"Both. But I want you to understand; I didn't have to. I had a choice. I could've treated my cousin right, but I didn't."

"Why not?"

"When I was young, I preferred the easy way; whether or not it was the right thing to do. In life in general, the right thing is usually equated to the hard way. But when I was a kid, I didn't care. I wasn't very nice, in fact; I was a bully."

"No!" Kennedy pulled a shocked face, though a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, indeed, I was a big fat bully. In more ways than one." Kennedy's father patted his trim belly ruefully, and Kennedy smirked. "No lie."

"I believe you."

"That I was a bully, or fat?"

Kennedy sent her father a sideways look, and her father nudged her. "Hey!"

"You're the one that's always telling me that people can change, but only if we give them the chance to and believe in them. How would you know this if not through experience?"

Her father grinned. "You're too smart for your own good.

"You raised me that way. Plus, I had to be smart to keep up with my tutor!"

They laughed.

"Yes," Her father grinned, "He was special."

"I liked him."

"But not, like, like, right?"

"Papa, back to the story!"

"Oh, right, where was I?"

"You're a bully."

"Ah, yes, right. Well, he was invited to Hogwarts, my cousin was, and then I didn't see him except for summers.

"Did you save your bullying for the summers?"

"Yes. Until what would've been the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts."

"And what happened then?"

"He saved my life."

"Whoa."

"Whoa indeed. But by then it was too late; due to the war in the wizarding world we had to move, he left to help fight, and that was the last time I saw him. But he left journals of his first few years at Hogwarts, which is how I know what I do."

"That's cool. Do you know if he's still alive?"

"Yes, he's still alive."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, darling. Everyone would know."

Their conversation came to a close as the front doors came into view and the figures that stood in the front came forward to greet them.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Miss Hooper. The very fact that we find ourselves in such circumstances is a tragedy, but I assure you, we are doing our very best to rectify our transgressions. I hope you accept our sincerest apologies, and we will do all we can to make this transition as smooth as possible. I am Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall."

The thin elderly woman held out her hand, and Kennedy's father raised it to his lips. "We appreciate all you're doing, and I know Kennedy is looking forward to this year. But my last name isn't Hooper; Kennedy maintains her mother's maiden name. I'm Kennedy's father: Dudley Dursley."

**Heheheh. So, I love bad boys; but I love them even more when they grow up and realize they were idiots and change their ways and become good men. DUDLEY HAS MAGICAL CHILDREN YAAAY. **

**Next Chapter is going to be so much fun to NAME DROP! I'm excited! I'll post it sometime before the weekend, yay!**

**Review/follow/favorite at will. I LOVE THEM ALL! **

**~CLC~**


End file.
